1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which includes pixels disposed in a matrix, and each including a plurality of photoelectric converting units.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device known in the art includes pixels disposed in a matrix, and each including a plurality of photoelectric converting units below a microlens.
An imaging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-191400 detects the phase difference of incident light based on signals generated based on respective electric carriers accumulated in a first one and a second one of a plurality of photoelectric converting units disposed below a microlens. The imaging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-191400 forms an image based on signals generated based on electric carriers accumulated in the plural photoelectric converting units.